A match made in hell
by crazyfan15
Summary: to get his father powers Vergil would have to mate and make a child. he not to happy about it and you won't believe would he have to mate with.
1. Chapter 1

"Get out of my library Dante," Vergil yelled as he grabbed the book Dante had in his hands. "Aww! I was getting into that," Dante whined trying to get the book back. But Vergil dodged his hands. "I don't care. I told you time and again not to go into my library, but what do you do? You don't listen," Vergil ranted as Dante clean out his ears looking bored.

They were in Vergil mansion inside his library. Unlike Dante, Vergil put his saved money from their father into good use. It's been a year since Dante saved Vergil from Mudus. Now the brothers have come to a truce. If Dante don't get his head slice off by Vergil that is.

"Are you listening to me you worthless demon," Vergil yelled. Dante grinned from where he sat. "Nope!" Vergil hand twitched, itching for Yamoto. "Why you…!" He took a deep breath as his twin got up and stretched.

"Well since you don't want me here I'm going to see my future wife," Dante said hands in his pockets as he started walking towards the exit of the library. Vergil following him. "I can't see how Trish wants to marry you. Are you sure she isn't blind?"

Dante grinned. "Ya jealous? Because I could hook you up with-" "Watch how you finish that sentence," Vergil said inching Yamoto closer to his brother neck. "Okay! Okay! Jeez sorry," Dante said backing away, arms out.

"Hmph." Vergil sheathed his sword. "You really need to lighten up," Dante said as he opens the front door. "If I lighten up anymore I'll be like you. Now leave." Dante shrugged and walked out the door. But then he remembers something and turned back.

"Oh yeah Vergil I found Mom and Dad's will today at our old house." Vergil froze closing the door. "What! Are you sure?" Dante nodded. "Yeah, I have it at home so I'll give it to you tomorrow. See ya!" He ran off before Vergil could say anything.

"Useless brother!" He slams the door and went onto the living room to watch some TV. He hardly watches TV but when he bored. He sat down in his dark blue couch and clicked on his flat screen TV that his wonderful little brother got him much to his displeasure.

He was surfing the channels trying to at least fine something decent. He found one movie with demons attacking the humans and clicked over fast. _'Please these humans wouldn't_ _know what a real demon is_,' he thought. He then found a music channel where a live opera performance was going on.

'_This should be good. Mother always loved watching these_.' It was a girl with shoulder length black singing. She had her eyes close while she sings, but for some odd reason Vergil could tell they were blue. Her dress was black and it reached down to her feet and pooled around her. Bat wings decorated the dress but they looked real.

And to finish it up is one beautiful blue rose at her neck. His devil blood started to boil with lust and that surprises him. '_My god what is wrong with me_,' he thought. She opens her eyes and smiled. Like she was smiling at him. He turned off the TV quick.

'_I was right_.'

Well what do you think? Is it good? Please review! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"You know your brother is going to be pissed when he reads that will," Trish said wiping her guns. "Yeah he is and I'm not the one who is going to be there when he reads it," Lady said taking a piece of pizza. "Don't worry about him ladies, he always mad since we were kids. I think he have anger issue," Dante said propping his feet up.

Lady and Trish signed, looking at him worriedly. After Dante came from Vergil's he went home and found Lady eating his pizza while Trish was wiping her guns. He scolded her for eating but she didn't listen.

Then he asked what she was doing here and she answered to visit the soon to be married couple. "Okay Dante. Your funeral anyway I got to go. New mission tomorrow. See you guys later," Lady said getting up from Dante's desk and walking towards the door.

"See you Lady," Trish said. Dante only waved at her. After she left Trish hopped on Dante's lap. "We're finally alone. Now let's do what your parents asked us to do," she said kissing his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Alright," he said before kissed her.

Next day… "Hey bro! Yao me," Dante yelled busting into Vergil's home with no care in the world what so ever. The door was broken. "Dante do you have a death wish. That was the tenth door this month," Trish said following after him.

Dante only grinned as they heard angry foot steps coming down the stairs. Vergil appeared with no shirt on showing off his nice lean muscles. His hair was down and messy giving him a sexy look.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Dante," Vergil growled stepping in front of them. Dante and Trish widen theirs eyes. Vergil cussing? You don't see that everyday. "What dose it look like? To wake-" Vergil smacked him up side the head with his sword. "Shut up. Hello Trish," Vergil said more calmly as Dante rubbed his head pouting.

"Hello Vergil, how are you," she asked smiling. He nodded his head. "Fine enough." Trish and Vergil have a… neutral okay level. "Trying to flirt with my woman eh Vergil? Didn't know you had it in you." Dante gave him thumbs up.

Trish smacked him up side with her gun while Vergil smacked him in the head with Yamoto. "You are such a child! Anyway may I use you kitchen Vergil to make us some Vergil," she asked. Vergil nodded. "Thanks!" She beamed him a smile before going into the kitchen.

The brothers went into the living room and sat down. Dante turned on the TV. "So what are you doing here so early in the morning," Vergil asked. "I can't visit my brother in the morning," Dante asked surfing the channels.

Vergil felt his eyebrows twitched. "You only visit once a week besides you never wake up this early ever." Dante pouted. "That's not true!" The other twin raised his eyebrow. "Really now? Name one time." He opens his mouth but closed it again.

Vergil smirked. '_Gotcha huh_?' "What ever. Any way here." Dante throws him a thick piece of paper that was rolled up. Vergil caught it giving him a questionable look. "Mom and Dad's will. You wanted it right," Dante said. "Yes I did." Vergil unrolled the paper and read what their parents wrote.

Dante on the other hand went into the kitchen fast.


	3. Chapter 3

_ "Vergil, Dante this is your father handwriting._ (Nah really) _I know you probably hate me right now, but that's okay I understand. You guys probably want to throw this away but if you want my power you won't. Fighting each other is not going to open the nor relaying on other demons._

_ Anyway to get my powers you'll have to mate with somebody and have a child."_ Vergil froze. 'What…?' _"Don't freak out. I know it's weird but if you want my power you have to do it. Now I know Dante won't have a problem with women, but Vergil you're a little… So I took it upon myself to engage you with a friend of mine daughter. Yep! That's right! You're engage."_

Vergil was ready to throw away the paper in the lowest pits of hell. _"If you want to know her name, her name is Diva. Very unique name. Get to know her I think you two would make a fine couple."_

Vergil bawled up the paper and threw it across the room in anger. Dante and Trish were looking from the kitchen doorway. He growled very loudly. "DANTE!" Said man flinched, before walking in faking a grin. "What's up bro? Something-" Yamoto was stabbed in Dante's chest. "Gwah!" He drops down like led.

"Did you read this garbage," Vergil yelled at him Dante didn't answer. He kicked him. "Wake up you piece of trash." Dante groaned and got up slowly. "Jeez, why did you stab? I didn't do anything," he said.

"Did you read this garbage our father wrote us?" Dante nodded. "Well yeah," he said like it s the most normal thing in the world. This probably is for him. "And you didn't want to tell me," Vergil said. Dante shrugged.

"You had to figure out on your own. Beside you have anger issue and I didn't want to fell you wrath." Vergil gave him the evil eye but Dante wasn't paying attention. "Hey Trish is the food ready yet!" Dante changed the subject so fast it had Vergil blinking.

"Wait a minute. Don't tell me you're marrying Trish-" For once Dante was the one glaring. "Now you know me better than that Vergil. And you know what else I'm going to beat you again." Vergil sneered. "Oh shut up." They walked into the kitchen where breast fast was ready.

"Diva are you sure you want to go in there alone? A stranger-" "Yes I want to go. I'm engage to him after all because of my mother," Diva answered getting out of the car. "Are you sure honey," Nathan asked her again. She nodded smiling. "Yes I'm sure. For some odd reason I I know he won't hurt me and besides I was invite here by his brother." He signed and nodded. "Okay then. See ya." He drove off.

Diva turned towards the door and knocked. She heard some noise and a loud smacking sound before the door open and Vergil appears. He widens his eyes as she smiled. "You…' "Hello Vergil my love." She wraps her arms around him and went on tiptoe and gave him a kiss.

He froze as you heard Dante laughing and Trish surprise gasp. When he didn't respond she pulled back frowning. "What's the matter Vergil? Are you not happy to see me?" She sounded hurt. His eye twitched some pink dusting his cheeks. "Who the HECK are you?"

What did you think? Kind of funny that Dante had a smart moment. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Diva looked hurt as she looked down. Vergil instantly felt guilty. "So you don't know who I am Vergil," Diva asked quietly. Vergil rubbed his hair brushing it back making him look like his usually self. "I… uh…"He was out a loss for words.

Dante laughed more before straighten, he walked over towards Vergil and loops an arm around his neck. "Oi! What's the matter Vergil? Aren't you happy to see your fiancée," he taunted him. The pink on Vergil's cheeks got somewhat brighter.

"Dante!" Diva gave him a hug. "Hey Diva. How ya been?" She smiled up at him. "Great! Thank you for inviting me over." They walked into the house leaving Vergil in the door way shock. Trish was also shocked to how Dante knew a Japanese opera singer.

"Dante how do you know Diva?" He slapped his forehead. "Oh yeah! Diva this is Trish my future wife. Trish, Diva." Trish held out her hand and she took it. "So tell me how you know her," she asked again. They had move into the living room.

Vergil silly self is still in the doorway shock. "Well you see me and Lady took a vacation in Japan after this big mission we had. So there we went to this live opera show because Lady won the tickets and there we heard Diva singing.

It was a nice song. And then there was some giant ass devil controlling… what was those things called again," Dante asked Diva. "Oh my babies? Chiropterans." Dante nodded. "Yeah those things. So anyway thy were controlling them and this girl name Saya which is her older twin sister came to kill Diva but since those things were out of control and killing people we had to work together. Defeated the guy and the rest is history."

Trish nodded her head. "Oh I see. And you were never going to tell me this Dante?" There was a dark aura coming from her as Dante sweat drop and backed away. "Well… you see… What had happen was…" Trish pulled out her gun and shot him between the eyes.

Diva giggled and that snapped Vergil out of his stupor. He slammed the door shut; it snapped everyone to attention except for Dante who was a bloody heap on the floor. "Would anyone care to explain what the hell is going on?"

Dante didn't answer, Trish looked away and Diva was unfazed. "Well." He growled when nobody answered. Diva giggled and got up. She grabbed both of his cheeks and looked him in the eye as Trish widens her eyes.

'Does she have a death wish?' "You're so cute when you're mad." Pink dusted his cheeks, his anger dropping. Dante was on the floor rolling and laughing his ass off. Trish chuckled.

"I… I…uh." He backed away from away from her hands. "Why are you here," he asked looking away. Her smile was big. "Too see you silly. I was wondering when are we getting married. We haven't set a date yet. I would like to get married on the 31st in October," she answered.

The pink on his cheeks got brighter. "Listen I don't think we should marry. We don't even know each other." She shook her head. "I may not know you but I know that I love you since forever," she confessed. Vergil felt his devil blood boiling as he widen his eyes.

She took his hands. "Do you love me, Vergil?"

Next chapter is the last. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

It felt like the world had stopped moving. Nobody was in it except them looking into each other eyes. Vergil already knew the answer to her question, but he just doesn't know how to express himself.

So he did what any badass would do. "I told you before I don't know you so bug off and stop annoying me," he said harshly. Dante and Trish who was in the Kitchen doorway looking at them wanted to do a face palm.

Diva's face crumbled in pain and she got paler. Vergil wanted to kick himself. "Oh, I see. Sorry to bother you," she said quietly head down. She walked past him and out the door. "IDIOT!" Dante smacked him up side the head with Yamoto.

Vergil growled. "What the hell are you doing with my sword hitting me?" "Because you're an idiot! How could you let her leave like that when you two love each other?" Vergil looked away, not answering. Dante put his hands on his hips.

"You better answer Vergil. You may be my brother, but that girl is like a little sister to me. I'll kick your ass over her." Vergil merely raised an eyebrow. "Really now? I'll like to see you tried." He was baiting him.

Normally he would fall for it, but not this time. He signed. "Bro for someone so smart you're pretty dumb. If you not going to do it for our father or yourself at least do it for mom. It was her idea in the first place." Vergil blinked.

"It's mom idea," he asked slowly. Dante did a face palm. "You didn't read anything did you? Oh well. Anyway yes it was Mom's idea because that girl's mother saved our mom's life when dad wasn't around. It happened before we were born."

He couldn't believe it. Dante pushed Vergil out the door. "Go get her tiger. She's at the Legend Inn." Vergil turned back to him. "You sure do know a lot for someone like you." Dante only grinned. "Go on."

She never thought she would cry over someone other than her sister. Diva was curled up in a ball crying silent tears on the bed. Her long hair around her. Nathan was out doing a meeting so she was alone.

In her hands were two roses. A blue one and a red one. She clutched the red one in her hand. 'Oh sister, I don't know what to do,' she thought. Knock! Knock! Knock! "I do not want to be bothered. Go away," she said calmly and politely. "Diva it's me." She froze at the sound of that voice.

"Vergil?" "Yes it's me. Open up so that we could talk." Smiling, with her super speed she open the door. As soon as the door open a pair of arms wrapped around her. "I love you," he said in her ear.

She returned the hug. "I love you too." His heart warmed at her confession. He lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips. At first it was a sweet kiss but then it got deeper. He broke the kiss and lifted her up saying, "It's time to mate."

Meanwhile a few feet away… "Finally my brother's getting laid!" SMACK!

That it! It's finished! ^^ I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! =)


End file.
